A technology for focusing ultrasound to obtain high intensity focused ultrasound and using this for medical treatment or beauty treatment has been used. Such a treatment is performed by a high intensity focused ultrasound generation device using a focused ultrasound transducer.
In particular, the high intensity focused ultrasound generation device includes a housing and an ultrasound transducer which is fixed within the housing. Further, the ultrasound transducer includes a piezoelectric member of a semi-spherical shape and a first and a second electrode which are respectively formed on both surfaces of the piezoelectric member, and converts electrical signal applied to the first and the second electrodes to ultrasound.
In case of generating ultrasound using a piezoelectric member of a semi-sphere shape, the ultrasound is focused on one point. Such a focused ultrasound is used for treatment of cancer, skin wrinkle care, lipolysis, or the like.
However, the ultrasound which is focused on one point has no problem when it is used for a small area, but when it is used on wide area, it may cause thermal denaturation lesion on a point at one time, long treatment time is required, and it is also problematic that there is no thermal denaturation between the focused points.
Further, in order to regularly or repeatedly treat on wide area using ultrasound focused on one point, the piezoelectric member should be moved, so the mechanical mechanism becomes complicated.
Further, in the conventional high intensity focused ultrasound generation device, since the ultrasound transducer is fixed within the housing, an operator should move the whole device by hand in order to perform treatment for plural treatment areas or wide treatment area.